Pluie d'Akuma sur Paris
by MissladyShadow
Summary: Un petit OS en réponse au défi sur le thème de la Saint-valentin.


Les personnages de l'univers Miraculous appartiennent à Thomas Astruc et à son équipe.

« La saint-valentin, unique jour de l'année aussi déplaisant que déprimant.

Une chance sur trois de se faire jeter par l'élu de son cœur, ça semble peu et pourtant si on s'y attarde cela signifie que deux personnes sur trois auront le cœur brisés ce jour-là. Fit la jeune héroïne .

Ne t'en fais pas trop Marinette, déclara Tikki très sur d'elle.

Tout est prêt...

Tu as signé la carte ?

Oui, je ne ferai pas la même erreur deux années de suite...quand même...

Va savoir quand on s'appelle Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

Je croirais entendre Chloé ! Fit en riant l'adolescente.

Tu devrais te dépêcher où tu vas être encore en retard...souligna son Kwami.

Pas faux ! Répondit-elle, en attrapant son sac de cours et un autre sac contenant son précieux cadeau de Saint-Valentin. ».

De son côté Adrien était resté pensif tout le long du trajet qui le conduisait jusqu'au collège : Comment devait-il s'y prendre pour annoncer à Ladybug son amour ô combien inconditionnelle pour elle ? Il avait peur d'échouer une nouvelle fois. Peur...que rien ne se passe comme il faut, peur de subir un refus, ou même pire que cela brise à jamais leur splendide collaboration. Que deviendrait alors Paris ? Tout serait alors de sa faute !

« Hé gamin, fit Plagg, tu réfléchis trop, laisse toi aller, parle avec ton cœur...

Plagg..fit Adrien touché.

Comme moi avec mon fromage...

J'aurai du m'en douter...mais merci pour le conseil. ».

Adrien était maintenant confiant, en sortant de la voiture. De loin, cette peste de Chloé accourait à sa rencontre :

« Ohhh Adrichou, joyeuse St-Valentin.

Mmmerci Chloé...

Après les cours j'ai prévu une ballade hyper romantique au bord de la Seine.

Romantique ?

Bah oui, rien que toi et moi ! Répliqua la blonde.

Désolée Chloé, j'ai d'autres projets, répondit-il gêné.

D'autres projets que de passer du temps avec moi ? Adrien nous nous connaissons depuis...

que nous étions d'adorables bout de chou, je sais Chloé...

Nous sommes fait pour être ensemble on est beau et riche !

Chloé tu seras toujours une personne très importante pour moi, soit en rassurée mais j'aime quelqu'un d'autre.

C'est impossible, fit-elle en pleurant.

Chloé...ne pleure pas...

Tu te trompes, tu fais une grave erreur, jamais personne ne t'aimera et ne sera aussi proche de toi que moi Adrien.

Chloé tu parles sous le joug de la colère.

Peu importe qui c'est, je la détruirai ! ».

Adrien était vraiment embarrassé par cette situation, mais il ne pouvait pas lui laisser de faux espoirs cela aurait été trop cruel.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une nouvelle méchante faisait son apparition, elle se faisait appeler Jalousia, c'était Chloé. Son but était de détruire toutes ses rivales. Adrien se transforma aussi vite que possible en Chat Noir et commença à la combattre en attendant sa partenaire. Ladybug ne se fit pas attendre et après une rude bataille délivra Chloé de son emprise maléfique.

Seulement, rien n'était terminée du côté du papillon, il le savait, beaucoup d'autres cœurs brisés allait apparaître au cours de la journée, il n' avait plus qu'à sagement patienter. Deux heures plus tard un nouvel akumatisé faisait son apparition, il s'agissait de Nathanaël. Le jeune-homme avait déclaré son amour à Marinette en lui offrant sa bande-dessinée. Seulement, avant que cette dernière ne puisse répondre, Chloé vint se moquer de lui : « Tu crois vraiment qu'elle va sortir avec toi espèce de minable, tu n'arrives même pas à articuler deux phrases en sa présence. D'un autre côté deux boulets ensemble ça pourrait être amusant. ».

Bref, encore un combat pour nos deux héros, suivit d' une nouvelle victoire. Mais c'en était loin d'être fini, il n' y eût pas moins de douze akumatisation ce jour-là. Le papillon était en forme et ne manquait nullement de cibles. Marinette et Adrien étaient épuisés. L'un comme l'autre était déçu de n'avoir jamais eu le temps de déclarer leurs sentiments à l'élu de leurs cœurs. C'était déjà la fin de la journée, Adrien s'apprêtait à rentrer chez lui ,quand une main dans son dos le retint. Surpris le garçon se retourna et fit face à une Marinette plus rouge qu'une tomate :

« C'est pour toi. Accepte le ! Fit-elle sans bafouiller en le regardant droit dans les yeux. ».

Adrien était dans un état presque second, son amie Marinette était amoureuse de lui. Quelle révélation ! Il ne s'en doutait nullement. Il restait tétanisé face à la jeune-fille, ne sachant pas comment réagir. Il avait peur que s'il la rejetait elle ne fasse akumatisé. Et, en ce moment même il ne se sentait plus la force de combattre. Il était complètement perdu.

Marinette pris conscience de la chose et fit preuve d'une maturité incroyable. Elle déclara en souriant : « Ce n'est pas grave, je comprends...mais s'il te plaît accepte de lire ma lettre. Je ne te demande rien en échange.

Marinette, je...

Je ne me ferai pas akumatisé, je t'en fais la promesse, elle sourit et reprit, joyeuse saint-valentin quand même. ».

Ce jour-là, Adrien douta pour la première fois de sa vie ,était-il vraiment amoureux de Ladybug ?

Fin

J'attends vos commentaires avec beaucoup d'impatience.


End file.
